Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage module where a plurality of storage cells are stacked, and a method for manufacturing a storage module.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a storage module where a plurality of laminate type storage cells are stacked and connected in series is known. The laminate type storage cell has a structure in which a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, which are alternately stacked via a separator, are pinched and sealed by two laminate films. An electrode tab is derived outward through between the two laminate films. The storage cells are mechanically supported when a compressive force in a stacking direction is applied after the storage cells are stacked.